(No) Cloudy DayDreams
by Kaito Hiroyuki
Summary: "This world...is only a speck in the sea of worlds in the universe." A story that's gone under reincarnation and resurrection. When a strange boy enters the dream of Ichi from WonderPanda's Series of stories various other strange events also come into play. Malevolent arcade machines, weird business men, and motherfucking Jojo references. All stormed up from Cloudy DayDreams.


(No) Cloudy DayDreams

First Revolver

 **AU: First story in posting on this site. Also keep in mind this story has been in development hell for the longest, probably about two to three years by now (WORRYING ABOUT HIGHSCHOOL WAS ALSO A THING SO YEAH!). This is a learning experience for me so please read and review. Special thanks go to WonderPanda for the great words of encouragement. Seriously, read his stuff the dude is awesome. So let's start with housekeeping shall we? Kung Fu Panda is owned by Dreamworks, WonderPanda owns Ichi and his OCs, and everything else is owned by their respective creators and I own Kaito. I'll bring other properties up if I need to alright? Okay let's rave.**

(Ichi P.O.V)

CRASH!

I began to fall onto a red carpet as I crashed through a nearby stain glass window in what appeared to be a giant chapel. I couldn't see it but I knew I was bleeding profusely onto the carpet, the pain stabbing into me like a thousand blades. I was currently getting my ass handed to me by another dog dressed in what might as well have been cosplay from some light novel I couldn't place. I was so fucking dizzy that I couldn't even see straight, but I wasn't really worried this fight was getting good.

"What's wrong? Tapping out already?" The canine looked down at me and smirked, he was cocky. Like I'm one to talk but at least I wasn't that much of a sore winner. He had an Egyptian styled blade to my throat and seemed to be sparking with electricity.

"Riddle me this, Riddle me that. Who's afraid of the big black beast~?" The canine chuckles as he lifts me up from the collar and slams me into the ground like a ragdoll. After that he kicks me across the room and I slam into a marble pillar, it shatters from the force and crumbles into dust.

"This shit is why I stopped going to church...ugh you really do pack a punch. I haven't been shaken like this in ages." I cough up a storm of blood and dust. I brush myself off and I form a fist, black flames start surrounding me. "Guess it's time I started getting serious. Perhaps Shifu was right I have been getting kinda sloppy." I slowly attempt to stand up and I try to grin even though my face looks like hell.

"Yah think?"

"Kage I don't need your lip right now. We need to finish this." A split clone that looks like me in every way is next to me and laughs. You could say he is my yin to my yang. My other half.

"Yeah but it's not fun if we don't backtalk each other like always. Our friend over there seems to get it!" Kage points over to the guy who was handing my ass on a silver platter.

"Geez, come on Black Beast! I didn't create this dreamscape for nothin. Don't waste it now." The shiba laughed and raised his khopesh in the air. It's blade was a jet black but was traced with lines of gold which was stained with my blood. He then focuses a large bit of energy at the blade and swings it to the ground. It rips the area and a shockwave comes rocketing at us, I raise my hands in the air and create an orb of black flame as I attempt to counter the attack.

"Bang Shot Overdrive!" I release the gigantic black inferno ball as it travels towards the shockwave and slowly transforms into a black flame dragon. The two attacks collide in an explosion of fire and wind, the force is so strong it pushes us back a few meters.

We've been going at this all night, it's been a stalemate but I'm unsure as to how long this will last.

It's time to bust out the big guns.

I unsheathe my katana, Muramasa the living blade. Turns out he also had some lip on him too.

"Someone's on their last legs." The blade snickered as I readied myself.

"Shut up and do your job."

"Aye boss!"

At that moment seven coffins then appeared behind me, each one opens and fires off beams of black magic. They rip and tear the floor to shreds as they home in on my opponent, the tides of battle were going to change.

"Ichi! Wake up you idiot! Master Shifu needs us!"

Also at that moment my sister interrupted me from my dream. Well duty calls I guess, but why now?! I was gonna mop the floor with that smug bastard!

I yawn as I wake up in my bedroom and look around. It looked way more vacant now cause I decided to take down my posters and my anime stuff. Tigress kinda felt that I needed to grow out of it, the buzz kill, and while Shifu didn't want to say it I knew he felt the same. Even Po didn't get off easy, his entire room got turned into a workout station because as the five eloquently put it:

"Po, you're our teacher now. You not only need to act but appear as such as well. And no offense but we need you to lose some weight, you've really let yourself go these past few months."

I felt bad for the big guy, he's always geeked out over Kung Fu and the different masters there were. At one point he had a closet full of action figures, cards, and even a limited edition scroll of Master Yang Xiao's(a prodigy who created her own style of Kung Fu by using her breast and centralizing all her Ki in her fist to create a flame effect with a fighting style more akin to Boxing than Kung Fu.) teachings and other...let's just say extra curricular photography. Turns out a bunch of the stuff was worth loads of dough, dough which could be better spent on making sure the palace didn't go tits up.

Guess what happened to the his precious collection.

Nowadays he stashes most of that stuff at his dad's place but I'm highly certain that the others know.

I began to prepare myself for the day while pondering the dream I had earlier. It had to be connected to something, most of the dreams I have foretell future events. My sister, who's not really my sister but might as well be, appeared in my dreams and now she lives with us.

If this person was anything like in the dream I had this might get interesting.

 **AU: So yeah that was a thing...I know this Ichi might not be the same from WonderPanda's stories but I kinda wanna put my own spin on the character. Also there is just a lot I gotta go through in terms of powers that I might as well make my own. Bang Shot Overdrive was an example of this. Also Overdrives are a big thing in this story so stay tuned when I eventually upload again! C'est La Vie you guys, C'est La Vie.**


End file.
